


Living with Yoo

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hyungki rise, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: A series of one shots in which we peek at Kihyun and Hyungwon living their lives together happily whilst raising their children, Jooheon and Changkyun.





	1. The First Day

Kihyun pads out on bare feet towards the bathroom, the early morning light shining through the cracks in the curtains. He quietly closes the door behind him, shooting a single look over his shoulder at the lank, unmoving form still tangled up in the sheets. He chuckles fondly under his breath at the familiar sight, and continues on his way to the shower.

 

Hyungwon stirs awake to the blissfully familiar hums filling the room. The tone is soft and light, but it’s enough to bring a smile to his face the first thing in the morning. The younger man turns on his other side, opening his eyes slightly. His smile only grows at seeing Kihyun fiddling with his hair in the mirror.

Kihyun pauses, as if feeling the pair of eyes on him, and turns to glance at his husband. A brilliant, dazzling smile breaks out over his face at seeing the bleary-eyed stare, finding it utterly adorable. He walks over to the bed, abandoning his pruning for now, and sits next to his love. Hyungwon moves over slightly to use the older’s lap as a pillow, and Kihyun instinctively begins to card his fingers through his hair.

“Good morning, love,” Hyungwon mumbles, snuggling closer to the shorter male. Kihyun hums in reply, his eyes shining. He wishes he could just spend all day in bed with the younger, just cuddling and enjoying the comfortable silence that always manages to seep its way into moments such as these. However, he knows better. Today’s a big day, and it needs to get started soon, or else they’ll all run late.

“I need to go cook breakfast,” Kihyun sighs defeatedly. He leans forward, pressing his lips against the younger’s in a gentle kiss. Hyungwon hums, a hand coming up to hold onto the back of Kihyun’s neck to hold him close just for a moment longer. Kihyun chuckles, and gives Hyungwon another kiss before prying himself away. Hyungwon makes a small, whining noise in his throat, but it doesn’t get him what he wants. Kihyun merely chuckles and climbs off the bed.

Hyungwon watches the way his husband teasingly swings his hips this way and that. He groans as he rolls back on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

 

After cooking up a breakfast like none other, Kihyun leaves the kitchen in turn for his next task. He makes his way quietly to his sons’ room, his heart beating a little faster at the adorable sight of his dear children bundled up in their blankets. He goes over to Jooheon’s bed first, as he takes longer to wake up usually.

“Jooheonney~” he calls sweetly, pulling back the boy’s covers a little to reveal his chubby face. Jooheon grumbles in his sleep and turns on his other side, clearly not wanting to awaken just yet. Kihyun smiles fondly, but continues to pester his son anyway. He pulls the covers back even further and pulls the boy up by his arm, humming lowly.

“Eomma…” Jooheon mumbles I protest, opening his eyes ever so slightly. “Don’t make me wake up. Please, Eomma. Let me sleep.” Kihyun coos, tightening his hold around the seven year-old.

“Sorry, Heonney,” he says softly, “but you have to wake up today. School’s starting again today. Don’t you want to see your friends?” Jooheon hums in response, his arms finally moving from under the covers to wrap themselves around the man’s waist. Kihyun chuckles under his breath, and stands with a sigh to set his son on the floor.

“Why don’t you go make sure Appa is awake?” he prompts, gently pushing the boy towards the open door. Jooheon nods, and rubs at his eyes as he shuffles away. Kihyun shakes his head as he turns his attention to his second son, his adorable little baby.

“Changkyunnie…” Kihyun prompts in a singsong voice, setting a hand on his shoulder. The five year-old turns to face his father, an adorable pout adorning his lips. He scoots down further into his covers, pulling them up over his head. Kihyun has to fight back a coo at this as he reaches to pull the covers back down. “Kyunnie, baby, you need to wake up.”

“I don’t wanna, Eomma,” he whines, his voice still muffled by the blankets. “I wanna stay home today, with you. Can I stay home with you?” It’s all Kihyun has to keep from leaning down and taking the boy in his arms to just hug him and hold him close and keep the inevitable from happening.

“Sorry, Kkungie,” he says, “but you need to get up. You’re starting school today.” He pauses at the whine that follows, and he sighs in defeat as he pulls the covers fully off his son and plucks him from the mattress. Changkyun groans in protest, but only wraps his chubby little arms around the man’s neck. “What happened? You were so excited last night,” he asks as he carries the boy out of the room.

“I’m so tired…” is all the boy mutters in reply. Kihyun tightens his hold on the boy, resting his cheek against the top of Changkyun’s head.

“Just eat some breakfast, Kyunnie,” he suggests as they come to the table. He sets his son down in his usual chair, and sits down beside him. He glances towards the hall, hoping Jooheon hadn’t wandered into his and Hyungwon’s bedroom just to fall asleep next to his father…

 

“Aappaaaaaa,” Jooheon calls, poking at Hyungwon’s back. Hyungwon turns and can’t help but smile at the sight of his older son, despite the boy now being responsible for him being permanently awake. He reaches out and brushes the long bangs out of the boy’s eyes with gentle fingers. Jooheon leans into the touch, pouting a bit. “Appa, Eomma told me to make sure you were awake.”

“I’m awake, Heonney,” Hyungwon affirms. He forces himself to sit up with a sigh, and slowly slings his legs out from under the covers and over the side of the bed. He pushes himself up out of bed with a heavy breath, ruffling his son’s hair as before taking his hand and walking with him out of the room. He shuffles through the hall with his son and into the kitchen, an easy smile coming to him at seeing his husband sitting at the table with their younger son.

“Ahhh, there they are,” Kihyun comments, his eyes twinkling teasingly as he speaks. Hyungwon chuckles lowly as he takes his seat next to the older. Jooheon climbs up into his seat next to his brother, and slowly begins to eat. Hyungwon and Kihyun share a glance, their hearts growing at having their family eating together. It’s something that happens every morning, granted, but it’s the perfect way to start the day… and a way both fathers hope the rest of their days start.

 

After breakfast, Kihyun hurries the boys back to their room to get them dressed. Hyungwon chuckles amusedly at the older man’s nearing-frantic energy, and slowly stands to put the dishes into the sink.


	2. Graduation

Kihyun emerges from the bathroom, a tired sigh falling from his lips. He fiddles with his tie, straightening it despite having already done so. He spots his husband frowning at the mirror, trying and failing at fixing his own tie. Kihyun can’t help but chuckle under his breath at the sight, and walks over to help him. Hyungwon drops his hands in defeat at the older’s aid, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Today’s a big day…” Hyungwon mumbles. Typically, he enjoys the silences that spread between them, but today is different. Today, he’s so nervous he just _has_ to speak, even if it’s about absolutely nothing. Kihyun hums in his throat in response, a pout forming on his lips as he focuses on the task at hand. Hyungwon’s own smile grows at the expression, having always found it utterly adorable.

Kihyun releases the accessory with a triumphant ‘hmmph’, and his gaze finally comes up to meet Hyungwon’s

“It feels like only yesterday he was learning how to walk…” Kihyun says airily, trying for a smile. Though, a wistful light fills his eyes, and the smile doesn’t quite reach them. Hyungwon nods in agreement, and pulls his husband in for a tight embrace. He leans his head forward to rest it atop the older’s head, breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

“I’m just glad he didn’t drop out,” Hyungwon mutters, earning a rueful laugh from his husband. Their youngest, during his middle school years, had almost dropped out of the seventh grade to pursue his dream to become a rapper. Kihyun had managed to talk some sense into him, or, rather, _threaten_ some sense into him, and the crisis was averted. They pull away only long enough to stare into each other’s eyes, the pride in them indescribably.

Their last son, their youngest, most adored Changkyun, is graduating from high school. It’s been such a long road, with so many bumps along the way that could only come from raising such strong-headed boys like their sons, but this signifies only the beginning of the end… and the beginning of so much more to come.

 

Jooheon had already driven his little brother to the venue, so Hyungwon and Kihyun are the only ones in the car on the trip there. Kihyun hums along with the pop song playing on the radio, earning a smile from his husband. Hyungwon had always wished for Kihyun to join a company and debut as a soloist, but Kihyun had never gone for it. He almost did, but then they began talking about having kids, and… well, Kihyun made his choice.

Despite it being the older’s choice, Hyungwon can’t help but feel guilty. He’d been all for having kids when it had happened, but he hadn’t realized the repercussions until it was too late. Kihyun’s assured him time and again throughout the years that he’s been perfectly happy raising the kids, being a stay-at-home dad to them throughout their lives, but it’s never quite appeased Hyungwon’s conscience.

 

They arrive at the venue a bit early, and easily find where Jooheon has already chosen and saved their seats. Kihyun sits down with a grateful coo, pulling at his older son’s cheeks.

“Eo _mma_ ,” Jooheon complains, scowling at the attention. “I’m twenty-one now… _Please_ stop babying me so much.” Kihyun frowns at this, pinching his son’s cheek a bit harder than before.

“I’ll baby you as much as I want,” Kihyun tells him. “I carried you for nine months, I’ve earned the right.” Jooheon makes a face of disgust, turning to face his father in disbelief.

“You had me through surrogacy…” he mutters, utterly confused.

“So?” Kihyun prompts, his tone almost challenging. Jooheon sighs in defeat, throwing his hands up in the air before crossing them over his chest. Kihyun hums contentedly, and then turns his attention towards the program in his lap. Hyungwon chuckles at the all-too familiar scene that’s just passed before him. He stretches an arm out around Kihyun’s shoulders, watching the serene pictures of high school graduates flashing up on the screen in the front.

Hyungwon frowns as the photos make a round, though, starting back at the beginning. He leans close to his husband so as not to be overheard by their son.

“Did we let Kyunnie stay in too much?” he whispers in the older’s ear. Kihyun turns to him with a frown, and Hyungwon leans in again to explain. “I don’t see any pictures with him… It makes me wonder if we didn’t force him to socialize enough.”

“Changkyunnie’s never been one for any of that,” Kihyun shrugs, not seeming too concerned. “If it really bothers you, we can just force him to join a bunch of student organizations once he reaches university.” Hyungwon chuckles at the suggestion, shaking his head.

“If you’re not worried, love,” he sighs, “then I don’t see why I should be. You have better judgment on these things than I do.” Kihyun hums proudly at that, and turns to smirk at his husband.

“About time you admitted it to yourself~” he teases, earning a chuckle from the younger. Jooheon glances over at his parents, unable to keep from smiling. Most of his friends’ parents by now have either divorced or separated, but now his parents. No, he’s always known them to be one of the rare pairs that’ll actually take their vows to the grave.

 

The ceremony starts slowly, and ends all too quickly for everyone involved. Kihyun takes about fifty bajillion pictures, having to switch out cameras halfway through because he’s run out of memory on the first one. Jooheon is left with pack-mule duty, though, as his other father’s sentimental side takes over and makes it nearly impossible for Hyungwon to do anything _but_ ball his eyes out.

Theirs are easily the loudest cheers to ring out amongst the families that day, despite being one of the smallest.

 

Changkyun meets up with them afterwards, scrambling up to them in a flurry of cheap yet overpriced robes. Kihyun immediately pulls him in for a tight embrace, which Hyungwon quickly joins. Jooheon merely stands on the sidelines, rolling his eyes at their emotional parents. But, even he smiles proudly at his little brother once the boy is finally allowed room to breathe.

 

The family returns home soon after, and spend a night in. They order all their favorite takeout foods, and just watch movies all night. Kihyun had offered to throw Changkyun a party like they had for Jooheon’s graduation, but the boy had gladly declined in favor of the evening they ended up having, instead.

 

Kihyun stirs awake late that night, having not even realized he’d fallen asleep. He glances around to get a feel for his surroundings, and sees Hyungwon asleep on his shoulder. Jooheon’s soft snore sounds from Hyungwon’s lap, and Changkyun is curled up in Kihyun’s. The man doesn’t even think of moving, as the youngest is a bit of a light sleeper, just like him.

He merely closes his eyes again, content to just listen to the breathing of his family, smiling as he thinks how he wouldn’t exchange this for anything in all the world.


	3. Getting Married

“I know we never gave you the talk,” Kihyun begins slowly, earning a groan of protest from his two sons, “but I feel that we should now. You’re going to be expected to do things, boys, on your wedding night. Now, I highly doubt either of your husbands will _force_ you to, but—”

“Basically, don’t screw around without protection,” Hyungwon interjects, eager to have this conversation finished. Kihyun glances over at him with a small pout, the older crossing his arms.

“Wonnie, we have to go into detail,” Kihyun explains, reaching for a banana in the fruit bowl on the table. Jooheon and Changkyun look to each other, identical looks of shock on their faces.

“ _That’s_ why you told me to bring the condom??” Hyungwon demands, his mouth dropped wide open. Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, his brow creasing together.

“What other reason would there be to bring a condom to the weddings of our only two children?” Kihyun fires back. Hyungwon sighs in defeat, shaking his head as he wipes at his face with a single hand.

“Eomma, please,” Jooheon finally interjects, waving his hands in surrender. “We know about all this stuff already, so you don’t have to—”

“But I’m sure school didn’t teach you the proper way to apply one,” Kihyun says, giving his son a genial smile. Though, it falters at Jooheon and Changkyun’s unreadable glance. “Unless…” he mutters, raising a brow, “you know from experience…? Boys? What have you been getting up to at university??”

The door behind them suddenly opens, and in walks Hyunwoo and Hoseok, the two grooms of the day. Kihyun glares at them with a chilling accusatory light to his eyes, and both men shuffle on their feet, unsure if they should really be there just then.

“Um… sorry to interrupt,” Hyunwoo says, “but they’re ready for us.”

“Perfect timing,” Hyungwon replies, before Kihyun can say anything. He nods to their sons, who spring up and rush over to their fiancés, only to steer them away. Hyungwon wraps an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders, and begins to lead his trembling body out of the room.

“I take it back,” Kihyun mutters, “I take my approval back.”

“I don’t think you can, hyung,” Hyungwon chuckles. “Besides, it wouldn’t really matter. Our kids are getting married today, one way or another.” Kihyun sighs in defeat, a hand coming up to rest atop Hyungwon’s. He halts in his steps, causing the younger to do so also, and turns around to face his husband.

“No crying today, Hyungwon-ah,” Kihyun tells him as he reaches up to fiddle with his tie. “We made a promise to not cry until the ceremony is over and they’re off on their honeymoons… We need to make sure we stick to it.” Hyungwon laughs warmly, his hands coming to grasp his husband’s. He notes how Kihyun’s fingers shake ever so slightly, how his voice seems a bit more strained than it should.

“You’ve got it, yeobo.”

Kihyun releases a long breath, and leans up on his tiptoes to press a grateful kiss against Hyungwon’s lips before turning to head out to the ceremony hall. Hyungwon follows, reveling in the familiar-yet-exhilarating feeling of having Kihyun’s hand in his.

 

The great thing about their sons is that they’ve always gotten along. Jooheon and Changkyun have always acted as close as a pair of twins, despite their genetics. They have the same surrogate mother, but each one carries a different pair of genes for a father. But, that hasn’t kept them from developing traits from both men who raised them.

Kihyun is reminded as he watches his sons promise their lives to their respective husbands, Jooheon to Hyunwoo and Changkyun to Hoseok, how alike they are at times, yet how different at others.

It seems only natural that they’d attract a pair of brothers as close to each other as they are.

Hyungwon, however, during the ceremony finds himself remembering his own marriage to Kihyun. It had been nothing like this, in an actual church with close friends and family sitting around to witness. They’d both eloped in the dead of night in a strange city, away from their families for fear of persecution. Their own parents had never come around to accepting their relationship, but that was alright with them… Well, not really, but he’s certain himself and Kihyun wouldn’t have been the kinds of parents they were if not for their own.

Halfway through the ceremony, Hyungwon looks over to the older man, and notices with surprise a little streak of gray peeking out through his otherwise black locks. He smiles fondly, not wanting to point it out quite yet, and merely returns his attention to the marriages unfolding before him.

The men’s hearts swell when they watch their sons kiss their new husbands. They recognize the happiness and adoration in the eyes of the now-newlyweds, and know they’ll be just fine, after all. Though, Kihyun still watches worriedly as they run off to the cars awaiting outside to take them all to the airport, his heart yearning to go with them.

But, he knows he has to let them go off on their own, and begin the rest of their lives.

 

Both men are quiet on the drive away from the church. They clutch at each other’s hands tightly, desperate for some type of solace. They’re happy for their sons, they really are… But, that doesn’t mask the dull ache of loss at finally having finished their jobs as parents.

There’s a small sniffle, and Hyungwon glances over to see a single tear running down Kihyun’s cheek.

He looks away, feeling his own emotions beginning to clog his throat, and shakes his head. No. He absolutely refuses to allow either of them cry today.

He sees a sign on the side of the road, and gasps sharply.

“Wonnie?” Kihyun asks, his voice a bit lower than usual. Hyungwon doesn’t answer, though, merely makes a dangerous U-Turn at the next light to get them to the newest pet store.

 

“We’ve always wanted a cat,” Hyungwon finally says when he reaches the parking lot. Kihyun chuckles despite himself, looking with wide eyes at the huge building before them. “I think today is a good day to get one,” Hyungwon adds, now feeling self-conscious about the whole idea. Kihyun turns to him, his eyes shining with tears.

“I think today’s a perfect day to get one~”


	4. The Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's about time for a little bit of angst, don't you?.... (¬‿¬)

“Aigoo,” Kihyun sighs out, walking behind the feline with aching limbs. He presses a hand to the small of his back, his eyes rolling up in aggravation to the ceiling. “Come on, Inna… It’s time to get to bed.” The cat merely sits down in the middle of the hall, and glances back at one of its owners. She meows loudly, and turns her head, as if nodding towards the study. Kihyun shakes his head, and opens the door.

“She’s all yours, Wonnie,” Kihyun calls, only halfly glancing towards his husband. He notices the man slumped forward in his chair, and smiles fondly. It isn’t rare to find Hyungwon asleep at his desk, as he’s always so busy nowadays writing things for the local schools. He enters the room, and sets a gentle hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“Wonnie~” he says softly, shaking the man’s shoulder gently. “Aga, I’ve told you, you shouldn’t sleep at your desk. It’s bad for your back…” Hyungwon doesn’t stir, but this isn’t too uncommon. He’s always been a bit of a heavy sleeper. Kihyun sighs a little, and grabs the man by both his shoulders to pull him back against the chair. He shakes him again, this time a bit rougher, and repeats his name.

Inna mewls from the floor, and rubs herself against his legs, but he remains motionless. Kihyun’s eyebrows scrunch together now, concern filling him. Despite the younger’s ability to sleep through his husband’s voice, he’s never been able to ignore the cat.

 

Hyungwon doesn’t respond no matter how many times Kihyun calls his name or shakes him, and next thing he knows he’s calling the ambulance. He hopes to god he’s just overreacting, worrying too much as usual, but his gut tells him something is wrong.

The younger had been complaining of chest pains earlier, and has been much more tired than usual, but he hadn’t thought anything of it. Now, he remembers heart problems run in Hyungwon’s family. He remembers all the signs of a heart attack, wonders if this is what’s happened. It gets hard to breathe as he explains to the dispatcher Hyungwon’s current state, gives the woman their address. Panic sets in after he hangs up, and he continues to try and awaken his love.

He’s crying by the time the EMTs arrive.

The men in scrubs hook up a defibrillator, and Kihyun paces around them. He’s biting down hard on a finger as he watches them warm up the machine and press the electronic pads against Hyungwon’s pale body. Tears stream freely down his face as he holds his breath, watching the younger’s face for any kind of sign that he’s still there, still with him.

 _I’ll do anything_ , Kihyun mentally pleads, his thoughts a mere whisper. _I’ll do anything to keep him with me, make a deal with whoever… I can’t lose him. I refuse to lose him._

Suddenly, Hyungwon stirs, lurching forward meekly as he gasps for air. The medics quickly strap on an air mask and gently move him over to the stretcher, and begin to wheel him out.

Kihyun doesn’t even hesitate to follow them out, barely conscious enough to get his keys to lock the door behind them.

 

Hyungwon clutches desperately onto Kihyun’s hand as they ride to the hospital. He doesn’t say anything, as there’s still an air mask on his face, but his eyes say everything. Apologies for scaring the older shine clearly in his eyes, and Kihyun can only cry and kiss at Hyungwon’s fingers, assuring him that everything will be alright now.

Just so long as Hyungwon stays with him, everything will be okay.

 

They arrive at the hospital quickly enough, and Hyungwon is taken back for tests and a comfortable room for observations. Kihyun sits in the waiting room for an interminable amount of time, bent forward with his hands clasped before him and his foot bouncing anxiously against the carpeted floor.

He thinks of calling their sons, to let them know what’s going on, but realizes then he hadn’t gotten his phone on his way out. He sighs heavily at himself, knowing he must look an outright mess right now in his pajamas, mussed up hair, and bare feet. He hadn’t even gotten _shoes_ , for gods sake. He sucks in a breath through his front teeth at himself, but gets up anyway. He knows he has to tell their children what’s happened, and he has to get up to do it.

So, throwing his shoulders back and holding his head high as only Kihyun can, he walks over to the nurse’s station and asks if he can use their phone.

 

Changkyun awakens with a start, though remains still for a moment as he wonders if he really ought to acknowledge the phone ringing behind him. Hoseok’s displeased groan in his arms tells him the answer, and he begrudgingly flops away from his husband to give whoever’s on the other end an earful.

“Changkyunnie,” his father’s voice says on the other end. Changkyun pouts confusedly, pulling the phone away from his ear to check the Caller ID again.

“Eomma?” he asks, suddenly very much awake. He sits up and flicks on the bedside lamp, his brow creasing together. “Why’re you in the hospital? Are you okay? Where’s Appa?”

“Everything will be okay, don’t worry,” his father tells him gently on the other side, though his subdued tone does nothing to calm the man’s racing heart. “Your appa just had… Well, they haven’t said, but I think it was a heart attack. They’re doing tests now to see, but—”

“What hospital are you at?” Changkyun says, already getting up out of bed. He’s vaguely aware of Hoseok watching him confusedly from the sheets, squinting against the light. His father answers, and he assures the man he’ll be there as soon as he can before hanging up.

“Kkungie?” Hoseok asks, his voice thick with sleep. “Kkungie, what’s the matter?” Changkyun pauses in his movements, pulling his lip between his teeth as he realizes what he’s about to say.

“…My appa just had a heart attack…”

 

Kihyun’s called forward by the doctor before his sons arrive, which he suddenly thinks is for the better in case this is something worse than he thinks. He pushes such thoughts away, though, absolutely forbidding for this to be anything worse.

“It was a heart attack, as we’d thought,” the doctor tells him, his eyes remaining trained on the clipboard. “There’s no significant damage, thankfully, but there will need to be some changes to avoid something like this again…” Kihyun nods quickly, a focused pout contorting his lips as he readies himself to memorize everything the doctor says.

The professional pauses then, finally glancing up to see the determined light in the man’s eyes.

“I don’t want to bog you down with too much information for now,” he says, deciding to take mercy on him. “Would you like to go see him? He’s still a bit groggy, but I’m sure seeing you would help his morale right now.” Kihyun nods before he can even think, and follows the doctor down the hall.

 

His heart absolutely shatters at the sight that awaits him. Hyungwon’s lank, pale form surrounded by clinically white sheets, his eyes barely open. An IV is hooked up to his arm, a breathing mask slung around his face. It’s enough to make Kihyun cry again at seeing his dear love so frail, so fragile, so vulnerable. But, he takes a steadying breath, thanks the doctor, and marches over on the cold tiled floor to sit down beside his husband.

As if sensing his presence, Hyungwon’s eyelids flutter open with obvious difficulty, and he smiles behind the mask. Kihyun struggles to smile back, and he reaches forward to remove the breathing mask.

“Hey, love,” Hyungwon greets, his voice airy and cracking. Kihyun chuckles fondly at the term, his hands instinctively going to grasp Hyungwon’s. “Sorry for the scare… I know you must be worried sick.”

“Shhh,” Kihyun admonishes, pouting at the younger’s words. “None of that, I’m fine. _Inna_ seemed pretty freaked out when she left, but she’s okay now, I’m sure.” Hyungwon laughs under his breath, seeing through the proxy Kihyun had used to describe his earlier distress, and manages the tiniest of nods.

“I’ll have to make it up to her when we get home, then,” he says. The couple share a glance, their eyes shining with obvious relief. Kihyun doesn’t even realize he’s crying again until Hyungwon frowns and asks him what’s wrong. He confusedly reaches up with a hand and pats at his cheek, puffing out an aggravated breath at himself.

“Shit,” he mutters, tilting his head back to try and force the tears back in. “Sorry, I swear I’m fine, really. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He sniffles a little, and finally returns his gaze to his husband just to find a fond smile contorting his lips. He doesn’t say anything, only tightens his grip as much as he can on the older’s hand, and Kihyun can only smile back, becoming lost in the loving gaze.

 

Jooheon and Changkyun arrive with their husbands in tow a few minutes later, messily dressed and clearly in a panic. Kihyun sucks in a breath at their appearance, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

“I know I raised you boys to tuck in your shirts,” he starts to nag, willfully ignoring his own appearance. The boys only roll their eyes, walking over to stand on the other side of Hyungwon’s bed. Their spouses follow, albeit carefully so as not to crowd the family they’d married into.

“Are you okay, Appa?” Jooheon asks, his typically-small eyes wide and fearful. Hyungwon gives a short chortle and nods, humming as he gestures for their sons to hold onto his hand. They willingly do so, their faces mirroring the pure worry one the other perfectly.

“I’m alright, you two,” Hyungwon assures them. “I’m sorry to have scared you… I guess I should start taking better care of myself.”

“I’ve told you that for years, ahjussi,” Kihyun chastises, rolling his eyes. “You never listen to me. I’ve _told_ you that you need to start eating more fish and less red meat, and to start jogging every once in a while. You’re not twenty-five, anymore.”

“Why should I remember all that when you just tell me every day, anyway?” Hyungwon fires back, sounding exasperated despite the amused smile on his lips.

“I don’t know why I bother,” Kihyun grumbles, shaking his head. “I might as well be talking to a brick wall. I bet the minute we get home you’re going to ask me to make you yukhoe.”

The two go back and forth for another minute, though their sons don’t listen anymore. They merely share a knowing glance, their fathers’ typical banter a telltale sign that everything will be alright, just as they say. They breathe for the first time all night, falling back against their husbands relievedly, who’re all too ready to catch and support them as the men’s bickering fills the small hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, please don't hate me. This whole work has been very fluffy thus far, and I needed something to balance it... especially with the warm ending I'm gonna give y'all~ Besides, sometimes life throws curve-balls at you and not everything is happy, we have to suffer through a little bit to make the good things all the sweeter. I hope you all liked this installment (even if it is pretty angsty) ^^* <3


	5. Forever Together

Kihyun sits his protesting body down on the couch once the family is out of the house, a small sigh slipping past his lips as he leans over to rest his head against Hyungwon’s shoulder. His husband silently smiles as he wraps an arm around his waist, and Kihyun feels his eyes fall shut in the calmness of the moment after such a hectic afternoon.

“Those grandkids of yours are a handful,” Kihyun mutters, earning a light chuckle from the younger.

“Those grandkids of _yours_ are a handful,” Hyungwon replies, and Kihyun laughs fondly. Hyungwon glances down at him, watching as his eyes reopen to reveal the most enchanting, sparkling gaze he’s ever seen. It’s enough to steal his breath away, despite having been married for forty years already.

Hyungwon leans down to steal a simple kiss, and it earns a chuckle from the older. Kihyun returns the gesture, and then snuggles closer to him as he reaches for the remote.

“Wanna watch that drama we’ve fallen behind on?” Hyungwon asks, moving closer to the older, as well, in an attempt to leech off some of his body heat. Kihyun hums his reply, and his husband can’t the growing smile on his face. He feels his own wrinkles crinkle at the expression, but he doesn’t mind, just so long as Kihyun doesn’t.

 

The two binge-watch all the episodes they’ve yet to watch of their favorite show, which leaves them with very little time left in the day by the time they’re finished. Kihyun warms up some leftovers from a dinner a couple nights ago, salmon with rice, asparagus, and broth, and the two eat quietly but silently.

After dinner, they go out to the porch, a thing they’ve gotten into the habit of doing every night, and sit together under the stars.

“Little Kkungie’s getting so big,” Hyungwon mumbles, his eyelids feeling heavier the longer they sit out there. “Soon enough he’s gonna be too big to piggyback anymore.” Kihyun chuckles warmly at the statement, his eyes shining wistfully.

“That’s too bad,” he comments halfheartedly. “He loves those about as much as his appa did at his age.” Hyungwon laughs lightly, clearly remembering the same thing Kihyun is: their younger son whining countless times throughout his upbringing, begging for just one more piggyback ride. Whether it be from one of his fathers or his brother, Changkyun always got what he wanted eventually, and his son is no different.

“Jooheonney’s girls are so cute~” Hyungwon sighs out. “Twins always creeped me out before, but Bitna and Boa are always so polite and precious… They’re gonna make some great people one day.”

“We did well, Wonnie,” Kihyun mutters. Hyungwon turns then, watching his husband with an agreeable gaze. “Those two boys, those two angels… I think we did them justice, and gave them all they needed and wanted. Now they’ll pass on their good lives to their children, and their children after that…”

“Aish,” Hyungwon mock-complains, making a face. “You’re talking like we’re old, or something. We’re both still in our twenties, just newlyweds and moving into the house. You’re still thinking of becoming a singer, and I’m still modeling… We’re in the prime of life.”

Kihyun laughs fondly at Hyungwon’s rambling, his heart about ready to burst as he’s reminded of those days so long ago. Images flash before his eyes of them moving boxes into this house, the house they could barely even afford in the first place. Kihyun had worked so many part time jobs back in those days, and Hyungwon had grasped at any modeling gig he could get just so they could make ends meet.

Then, the younger got his big break, and they didn’t have to struggle anymore. They started talking about having kids, starting a family.

Both had been outright terrified at the notion, though neither admitted to it. They _wanted_ a family, if for nothing more than to have something all their own untarnished by their tumultuous pasts, and they got one. Never once did they look back. Never once did they try to initiate contact with their families, as they had made their feelings perfectly clear about their ‘lifestyles’.

And neither would change a single thing about that now, as it’s shaped their relationship to be as strong as it is today.

“I love you so much, Hyungwon-ah,” Kihyun sighs out, earning a fond squeeze of his hand from the younger.

“I love you so much, too, Kihyun-hyung~”

The two then raise their eyes to the stars, content to just stay like this forever, in each other’s company, not having to say a word.

 

Kihyun eventually, though, stands up with a loud groan, and pulls Hyungwon along with him. The younger pouts at having to move, but pads along on socked feet, anyway, rubbing at his eyes as they go.

The two get changed for bed and crawl under the covers together, careful not to disturb Inna. The cat has grown very fond of their bed, and doesn’t like to be moved or to move at all. She spends most of her time there now, becoming a fully domesticated—fat—housecat.

The feline trudges over on heavy paws to the two men, and snuggles down between them. Hyungwon curls himself around her, petting her adoringly as he rests his head on Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun holds his dongsaeng close, petting the man’s hair quite similarly to how Hyungwon is petting their cat.

Both fall asleep with a fond smile on their faces, knowing that this is how the rest of their days will end, no matter how many more there may be.


End file.
